


Is your last name Duck?

by awkwardhaz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhaz/pseuds/awkwardhaz
Summary: “Is your last name Duck?”“Oh nobodys ever uhh noticed before.... I signed it as Donald Duck I always sign as Donald Duck I’m sorry.”Based onthistumblr post





	Is your last name Duck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is the first ever fic I’ve ever written and it’s very scary publishing it (!!!) I saw the Tumblr post and was hoping someone else had written Dan and Phil in that scenario but then I thought “Oh well, why don’t I try and give it a go myself?” Try new things, right? So that’s the reason I wrote my first ever fic. I wrote it at 1 am and only spent an hour on it and as I said I’m VERY new to writing, so please don’t be too harsh. I hope you lot will enjoy it!

Working at a pizza place was understandably not the most fun job to have. For Dan the job had turned into a routine:

leave for work 16:00  
arrive at 16:30  
start at 17:00  
deal with demanding customers until 23:00  
clean up until 23:30  
leave work at 23:45  
get home around 24:15

Even though it was the same old boring cycle again and again, making him feel like he was wasting his life away, he at least had a job. It made sure he got out of bed every day and he is making enough money to rent a decent sized one bedroom apartment, so he shouldn’t complain.

But then again, it’s hard not to complain about your job, especially when you have to deal with annoying customers. There would usually be a couple of them a day and today was no different. The pizzeria had just received a call for a very specific order from a very persistent man, who wanted to make sure his pizza wouldn’t taste too strongly of cheese. The request made Dan roll his eyes but he wrote it down nonetheless and informed the pizzaiolo who let out an annoyed grunt.

The evening rush had started and a line of people are stopping by to either order or collect their pizzas after a long day of work and not wanting to cook, which Dan does understand, even though his appetite for Pizza hasn’t quite been the same after starting the job here.

Dan just finished writing down a young girl’s order and went to hand it to the pizzaiolo, who’s limbs were everywhere, cooking 4 pizzas, making him look a bit like an octopus. As he turned back around to face the next costumer, he stared straight into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life and couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp, making the blue-eyed man look at him questioningly. He quickly collected himself before he made the costumer even more uncomfortable.

“Hi there! What can I do for you today?” Dan squeaked out, his brain having turned on autopilot.

“Ehm hi. I’ve ordered a pizza and I’m here to collect it.” The guy said awkwardly, not looking Dan in the eyes. It made him feel a little better about his own squeaky sentence.

“Sure thing! What’s your order number?”

“49”

Oh. So this was the ‘not to strong cheese’ guy. Dan had a hard time not rolling his eyes again. Who even orders pizza if they don’t like cheese? Mozzarella cheese doesn't even taste of anything but air. Is this guy being serious? Nevertheless, Dan went to collect the pizza from the kitchen space.

“That’ll be £8.99 please.”

The guy got his card out to pay and as the payment went through Dan made sure to print out an extra receipt.

“Here’s your receipt. I just need you to sign this copy, so we know you got your order.”

The man started signing and Dan, being the curious guy he is, couldn’t stop himself from looking at his handwriting. The blue-eyed man handed him the receipt and pen back. Dan raised one eyebrow when he read the signature.

“Is your last name Duck?” Dan asked.

Suddenly the man looked up at him with wide eyes, face slowly turning more and more red.

“O-oh. No.” the man stuttered nervously.

Dan just continued to stare at him, waiting for an explanation.

“O-oh, e-ehm. Nobody has ever uhh noticed before .... I signed it as Donald Duck. I always sign as Donald Duck. I’m sorry.” the man started rambling and before Dan knew it, the man had bolted out the door with his pizza.

Dan didn’t even have time to process what had just happened, before the next costumer in line walked up to him.

\--------------------

That night, as Dan was laying in his bed, he couldn’t help but hold onto the hope that the weird, but strangely endearing, costumer from earlier would stop by again sometime.


End file.
